Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of making molds or casts that conform to the shape of a body part, or to the stump of an amputated member. More specifically, this relates to molds which are made of casting resin and which may be used to make a negative mold from which a custom fit orthotic or prosthetic device may be fashioned.